


The Physiotherapist

by slasher88



Series: The Physiotherapist [1]
Category: Real Person Fiction, WWE, Wrestler
Genre: Barebacking, M/M, Massage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 14:29:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4790729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slasher88/pseuds/slasher88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Working as the WWE physiotherapist was the best job for a young gay guy...especially when hot sweaty men give their bodies to you....</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Physiotherapist

I had been working for the WWE for a few years now and during that time; I’ve had some pretty great times. As the Physiotherapist backstage, it had been my job to assess the wrestlers, give them advice, help them recover from injury, massage their tense muscles etc.   
My job quickly changed though after massaging Randy Orton one evening. He came to me for his usual check-up, something which I eagerly looked forward to. Randy was one of my favourite wrestlers, and he was a really nice guy behind the scenes too, not to mention he had a killer body.

“Hey Rudy” he said as he entered my room  
“Hey Randy” I replied, getting up and shaking his hand.  
He was in his wrestling gear, which I was used to by now. Most of the guys usually came in their gear.   
“So, what’s up” I asked  
“Well, my back’s been starting to act again” he said, turning around  
“Ok, where about?” I asked standing behind him  
“It started just below my left shoulder blade, but now it’s moving downward. Just at the bottom of my spine it’s quite sore” he replied  
“Ok, lay on your stomach on the bed and I’ll have a feel” I said  
Taking off his shirt, Randy climbed onto the bed and lay on his stomach.   
“Ok, I’m gonna press around, lemme know If I hurt you” I said

I began feeling his back, he was really tense lately.  
“God you’re really tense man” I said as I rubbed his muscles, easing him slightly  
“I know” he mumbled as he began relaxing at my touch  
He groaned slightly as I applied pressure to the small of his back.  
“Ok, now I see” I said to him  
He went to move, but I held him in place.  
“Relax Randy. I can help you”  
“Ok, what do I gotta do?” he asked  
He was used to me after all these years and I had seen him naked before, so it wasn’t a surprise to him when I told him to strip down.  
“I’m just gonna give you a full body massage okay? It should ease the pressure on you” I said  
“Fine”

He got off the bed and pulled down his pants, took off his boots and pads before climbing back onto the bed on his stomach.  
I loved giving out full massages. I underwent the masseuse training specifically so I could see the guys naked. I got out the oils and lit some candles to help him relax.  
I started at his neck and gently starting massaging him. He gently sighed and groaned as I worked on his pressure points.  
I started moving around his broad back and down around his waist. My slick hands gently grasped his soft inked skin. He sighed “Oh that feels so good” he whispered as my hands began roaming over his hard ass and down his muscular legs.  
I took hold of his left leg and gently lowered it off the bed so that his little tight ass was slightly parted. He made no movement to stop me so I continued. My hands were now focused on the small of his back and his ass. He was completely devoid of hair, something which didn’t surprise me. Nearly all of the wrestlers were completely shaved all over (save Triple H, Brodus Clay, Cesaro, and Punk).

I continued to gently massage his back and ass. His breathing had slowed right down and his back was completely relaxed. He was falling asleep on my table, again, something that usually happened. I oiled up my hands again and continued massaging him, this time, paying more attention to his ass.  
I could see his tight hole as I massaged his cheeks. I took a chance and let my fingers rub against his opening. Nothing. So I continued. I slowly circled his hole with my left thumb. Garnering no response from him, I gently applied pressure and soon found my thumb in him.  
I gently pushed and pulled my thumb in and out of his hole. I completely withdrew my thumb and put it to my mouth, savouring the taste of his sweet hole, before switching my fingers. I inserted my forefinger and then quickly followed with my middle finger. His ass muscles gently began clutching to my fingers and his hips soon began to grind in a circle.

“Fuck me Rudy” he sighed, his voice barely louder than a whisper, but it was good enough for me.  
I got up, locked my door and stripped down until I was naked. I oiled up my cock until it was completely slick. My heart was pounding in my chest as I climbed onto the bed behind him. I pushed my cock between his spread cheeks until it rested against his opening.  
“Do me” he mumbled

I pushed forward, he groaned slightly, and I was in. He was so tight and warm. I moaned slightly as I continued pushing into him. He was unbelievable. I couldn’t believe Randy Orton was letting me fuck him. A few inches to go, I slammed into him. He groaned deeply and began pushing back against me.  
“Fuck me Rudy” he groaned  
I fucked him hard and deep. My 9 inch cock was completely buried inside him, he whimpered as I pounded him like the little bitch he was.  
“You like that huh?” I asked, slapping his ass cheeks.  
“Mmmm yeah” he groaned  
“You’re a cock slut aren’t you….who else has fucked this ass huh?” I asked as I pounded him  
“Ahh yeah…oh harder…” he moaned  
“Who else and then I’ll go harder…” I asked  
“Cena….Triple H…Undertaker….”  
“Little fucking bitch” I said, slapping him across the head  
“Who else?” I asked, slamming into him making him moan  
“Ahh…fuck Cody and his bro…ah yeah Rudy…..fuck, the shield”  
“Who else?” I asked taking my cock out of him  
“Er…Maddox and Vince”  
“Ew. Vince?”  
“It’s how I got to where I am”  
“Fuckin slut” I said before slamming into him

He groaned loudly as I rammed him over and over. “I’m gonna cum” he moaned  
“Yeah cum for me slut” I said  
“Ahh…ahh..ohh FUCK!” he moaned loudly as his cock started shooting all over my bed.  
I pulled out.  
“Clean your mess up” I commanded, to which he quickly responded by getting down and licking up all his cum.  
“Give it to me” I said, to which he stood and pressed his soft lips against my own, shoving his copious load into my mouth.  
“Mmmm” I replied, tasting his load.  
“Suck my cock…taste your ass” I said

He dropped down and began sucking my rock hard cock, easily deep throating me. I was in ecstasy. Randy was amazing. I was getting closer. A knock on my door snapped me out of my delirium.  
“Rudy you in there?” came a voice  
“Uh yeah, I’m busy just now….who is it?” I asked, barely keeping my voice together  
Randy was busy sucking me off, not once stopping as I continued my conversation.  
“It’s Brad…Maddox. I gotta problem with my knee, hoping you can take a look?” he asked though the door.  
“ahh…oh fuck…uh..Yeah, come back in 20 minutes and I’ll see to you” I said  
“Thanks man” he said.  
“You gonna fuck him too?” asked Randy  
I looked at him.  
“He loves cock. His fat ass is amazing. So tight and round” said Randy  
“Hurry up and take my load so I can fuck him” I said as I shoved my cock back into his mouth.  
He moaned around my cock as I told him my plans for Brad and that big bubble butt. I soon shot my load down his throat. He put his clothes back on.  
“My back..” he started  
“Don’t worry slut, we’ll fix it later on” I said, slapping his tight ass, ushering him out of my room.  
I quickly cleaned the place up a bit before a knock at my door told me that Brad had arrived.  
I opened it and smiled at Brad, letting in into my room. He was wearing his usual tight grey dress pants and tight coloured shirt.  
I looked at his ass as I closed the door behind him….

To be continued.  
Let me know what you think. Should Rudy see to Brad too?

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to write this fic after a friend mentioned having this type of job. I can only imagine what it would be like to be the physio for the hot WWE guys....  
> Note that my physio won't be anything like a real physio. This is merely a fantasy that I've had for a few years about the WWE guys...
> 
> For my first chapter, I chose Randy Orton because I think he's amazing. He has one of the best bodies and looks out of all the wrestlers on the roster.  
> I wanted to make him bottom because he portrays such a big manly guy in the ring, he would be submissive out the ring...plus imagine him bouncing up and down on your cock.....


End file.
